Sweet Dreams
by Viyola
Summary: L finds out what Light dreams about and it's not what he was hoping for... L/Light - Explicit Yaoi! Rated M for a reason!


**Sweet Dreams**

One-shot written for the DN Kink Meme. The prompt was "L decides that Light must have somehow sublimated being Kira, and brings in a machine while Light's asleep to prove it. The machine calls up a person's hidden fantasies and desires, and makes the person dream of them - while showing them on a monitor, with full colour and surround sound. L is expecting Light to dream of being Kira, being a God. Instead, Light dreams of L publicly raping him, with the cliche of 'raping him until he likes it'."

Well I didn't fulfill the kink quite perfectly, but did my best... I kind of did a different twist. Read and you will find...

_**To those who are waiting for me to update my other stories:** I'm sorry but I have found myself writing only in the spur of the moment - I don't seem to have a good time to do it any more. So I've been writing here and there for the kink meme when it strikes me and I have time. I want to finish the other stories but I never have the time when I have the inspiration and so on. I hope you will just enjoy my oneshots for now..._

**RATED M!**

**Disclaimer: the usual - I don't own anything**

L was certain that Light was Kira. He HAD to be.

After the discovery of the Death Note, the appearance of that dreadful white shinigami Rem and Light's strange behaviour in the helicopter L could sense something sinister practically radiating from the teenager. Unfortunately L had been forced by the entire team to give up his claims on Light's guilt and to unlock the chain that connected the young man to the detective.

L's stomach had twisted in unpleasant emotions, as he was now certain that the stream of events would lead to his untimely demice. He tried interrogating Rem but the shinigami was always elusive and it almost seemed as if she was purposefully withholding information.

A few days passed and Light wouldn't leave the headquarters. L was beginning to feel cornered, watched and stalked around his own stronghold.

"Doesn't Yagami-kun want to go back to his parent's house and see his family? I'm certain his mother and his sister miss him dearly," L said in his signature bleak voice.

Light's eyes remained wide and innocent, but L could swear he could see the contempt hidden beneath the neutral expression. Light had been all too comfortable staying and constantly watching L after he got released. The detective was starting to lose it from the pressure, which the constant presence of his enemy was putting on him. And Light knew it.

"No, I'd rather stay here until this case has been closed. I am eager to see the end of Kira once and for all, so I won't leave until I see it through," that saccharine voice…

It was so sweet that it was making even L sick.

L was deeply unamused. Knowing and feeling in his gut that Kira was sneering beneath all these masks, and Light stubbornly staring back at him, challenging him, making fun of him.

Eventually after such small confrontations they always assumed their usual roles, because in Light's case he knew he had won, and in L's case…

Something had to be done. L couldn't hold still, he couldn't sleep, he was restless and no amount of sweets could calm him down. There was the shinigami always looming in the room, watching L, watching Light, watching L…

The murders had began again. Kira was on the move. Light was always innocently spending his entire time in the investigation building. It was obvious to L what was happening – Misa was outside, unobserved. L knew she had reassumed her role as Kira, but could it really be that simple?

It seemed too simple.

Light wasn't that simple.

It had to be a trap, so L was prolonging his move. It was truly going to be his LAST resort to try to arrest Misa again. There was also the 13 day rule. Testing it seemed like a more likely course of action, but there were two problems with that – the entire task force was going to oppose him, and… again it was too simple.

L's thoughts kept swirling in an unbroken circle, like a whirlpool dragging him down into the grimmest desperation he had ever known in his altogether bleak life. He spent his time chewing on biscuits, chewing on gummy bears, chewing on his fingernails… his teeth chattering as he bit off bits too harshly, gummy bears decapitated, fingers bloodied from the abuse.

"Are all the rules in the Death Note real, Shinigami-san?" L knew there was no use in interrogating the silent reaper but he had to try something… again.

"I would think they are. I can't know for certain," Rem responded flippantly.

L's eyes darted to Light, who was just behind the staircase, holding a cup of coffee between his elegant fingers, seemingly just passing by. That bastard.

"Can any rules be added to the Death Note that hadn't been already there," L managed to hide his irritation perfectly and pretended not to notice Light.

Light pretended not notice that he had been noticed. And so they were back to square one, the shinigami was still just as unresponsive, Light was never too far away.

…

L didn't know why he had turned up at Light's room at 4 am while his teenage suspect slept. The brunette's face was angelic while he dreamt, so calm, so peaceful. If L didn't know any better he'd think the boy saw a field of fluffy bunnies and butterflies in his dreams. But the little twitches in Light's expression, along with the little troubled movements of his body could only signify he was in fact having nightmares out of horrendous guilt over the mass murders he had surely committed.

But there was no way to prove that, as there was no way to incriminate a person based on their dreams, as of yet. Or was there?

L had to research that, because if there was a way…

The detective gently sat like a normal person on the edge of Light's bed. It wasn't as if he'd be needing any of his +40% of brain power at that time of the night, when he had ran out of leads and was as close to losing as he had ever been.

The younger man didn't stir. He kept sleeping while L just stared at his face, for he had nothing else to do that night and he was restless.

A cold breeze caught his attention and L looked away from Light's beautiful face. He almost jumped when he glanced over his shoulder and saw the white shinigami silently watching him from the foot of Light's bed.

The reaper's presence was creepy at it's best but in moments like this, it was too much even for L. Good thing L had resisted smoothing the locks out of Light's forehead. He wouldn't have managed to live with anyone witnessing that, not even if it were the impassive god of death. Then again, maybe he wasn't going to manage to live much longer anyway.

…

Light walked in on him sipping a sugary concoction in the kitchen that morning. The brunette didn't seem to be completely awake yet; his fingers were just a bit clumsy as he put the coffee kettle to fix himself a completely black coffee.

L didn't need to watch him – he knew Light's morning routine by heart, and yet he observed the always-graceful movements of the younger man's figure around the kitchen space. Light's feet taped softly with his socks. Light's caramel hair was still out of place, as he had gotten into the habit of drinking coffee before going through his grooming routine, now that he rouse as early as 6 am every morning. His suspect looked simply dashing in the mornings just before he had managed to slip into his mask of composure perfectly. L rather preferred him like that.

As Light sat across the table from him, his chocolate eyes became increasingly focused, sharp and cold as he watched L intently over the edge of his coffee cup. L slowly grazed on his raspberry cheesecake, a fine selection for starting off a day… which might very well be his last. L never knew anymore.

…

The routine went on. The two archenemies never exchanged a spare word. Silence was extending between them like a piece of taffy. The investigation force arrived. They worked. No progress was made. L knew Light was waiting for him to make a move. But L knew that every move he could possibly take was probably the wrong one…

Yes, L was dangerously close to the edge of his sanity and with every passing moment he could feel his skin itch and his insides church and his blood run colder.

There was just this one idea… that really absurd, silly idea that he had the night he sat by Light's side while the teen slept. It was a move so desperate and so pathetic. It was too close to cheating, and L didn't like easy victories, but…

Not to mention that it wasn't even as if that machine had been tested! The scientist who had invented it hadn't the funds to test it. He claimed that in theory it would work but nobody was crazy enough to fund such a project. L apparently was crazy enough but he didn't have the time to wait for the tests to come out.

If this machine was going to work, it needed to work NOW!

Desperate times called for desperate measures. So L paid a few millions to buy this experimental gear. Since he had it, there was no point in not trying it.

So that night he waited for Light to fall asleep before sneakily wheeling the chunky Dream-capture machine to the brunette's room.

Light was quite a deep sleeper, L knew from experience. He had developed the skill of sleeping even tighter after months of sharing a bed with L, who never slept and constantly typed or ate at night.

So L didn't even try to be particularly quiet. He pushed the machine next to the bed and gazed down on the angelic face of his suspect. Predictably, Light looked oh-so-sweet and peaceful. It never failed to make L question his own sanity.

But L was used to that pretty face enough not to pay it any heed. He began gently placing the head-set that the machine was equipped with onto Light. The detective gently lifted the teen's sleepy head, silky caramel locks and all, long eyelashes fluttering and soft lips sighing, but L didn't really care about any of that, did he?

After finishing hooking the machine to Light's head L sat back into a computer chair he had dragged form the desk and turned on the machine. It was not too dark in Light's room, for the young man liked the blinds to be up allowing illumination from the city outside while he slept. That made the light of the little plasma screen not so intrusive. L placed one of the headphones in his ear, keeping the other ear opened to any noise from the machine or his suspect. L hoped the device wouldn't make a crazy noise as it's fan worked or something like that, and was pleasantly surprised to find out that the machine was pretty quiet.

Also, L was surprised (and elated, but just a little bit, because L didn't feel happiness or sadness or other _emotions_, right?) to see that the machine actually worked. But instead of the bloody dreams of murder that he expected (and hoped for), L saw a very normal scene unfold.

L leaned in close and watched on the screen as dream-Light browsed through a library. Dream-Light was walking amongst rolls of shelves filled with books, and judging by the slightly blurred and distorted scenery, it seemed as if he was dreaming of the library at his college. As L continued to watch (in awe and disappointment) Light kept walking through stands of books. He seemed to be searching for something. Books and book passed in front of the teenager's sight as the dream switched from third to first person view, sometimes mixing the two. For the most part the images on the screen were comprehensive, but as the mind of a dreaming person can be quite a mess, sometimes the machine only showed blurs and overlapping images. More books, became apparent, books lined in leather, letters inscribed with silver and gold ink… and then Light moved away from the shelves and noticed on a table sitting all by himself…

Well, well… it was L! The detective felt a slight pleasant pang in his stomach at the realisation that Light actually dreamt of him. It was weird but perhaps L wasn't supposed to be so surprised – obviously Light would dream about him. Light's role as Kira had put L into a very central position in his life as his biggest enemy. If Light ended up dreaming about killing L, it was going to help incriminate him at least a little bit, or serve as a reason to arrest him for a little bit until further proof could be gained through continuously monitoring his dreams. It was a good thing these dreams were being recorded as they screened, so that L could use them as solid proof.

But in stead of seeing Light pull out the Death Note and somehow write dream-L's name in it, the teen sat down with Ryuuzaki. They were looking at each other and exchanging some idle words. L felt just a bit jittery when dream-L suddenly reached and touched dream-Light's hand. When the touch progressed into a caress and a weird smile appeared on the dream-detective's lips real-L pushed himself back into his chair, taken aback.

L glanced at Light. Light's angelic expression hadn't changed even a tiny bit – seriously, L would have never judged that Light was dreaming something so weird based on the calm expression on his face.

'_What are you doing,' _dream-Light asked into the speaker in L's ear.

L turned his attention to the screen again. Dream-Light had pulled his hand away and was frowning in disapproval. That didn't seem to phase the dream-detective.

Suddenly dream-Ryuuzaki pulled Light over the edge of the table and kissed him full on the lips.

L's eyes widened impossibly. Was he really seeing that? Light was dreaming of… that? L's eyes darted to Light again. There was no expression change in the sleeping teen.

L looked back to the screen where a struggle began. Dream-Light punched dream-L straight on the face. The dream-detective lost his hold on Light but he placed a knee on the table and pulled Light back forward. Dream-Light struggled with the hold on his shirt, shouting a loud "No!" and flung a sideways fist at L's jaw. Dream-L stepped back, brushing off a stream of blood that was rolling down his chin with his shirt sleeve. Dream-Light shouted something angry and other students began to gather in the background. L couldn't make out their faces, everything in Light's dream was a blur with the exception of the two of them. The real detective felt slight relief that the dream had taken a violent turn, hoping he would never see another image of himself kissing his main suspect…

But dream-L flung the table to the side with surprising strength. Then he lunged at dream-Light and L began to feel adrenaline prickle under his skin. The dream WAS turning violent but L was starting to fear that it would also turn weirdly sexual. Dream L tackled dream-Light to the floor and their bodies were rubbing in all the wrong ways. Dream-Light tried to strangle his dream-rival but L wasn't dying. In stead he seemed to be growing aroused by it, rubbing their pelvises together. The images on the screen were becoming erratic and blurred and L felt the room getting too hot and nervously looked over his shoulder, for now he was certain that the dream was taking a sexual-fantasy edge.

The poor detective was feeling weirdly guilty for witnessing this, as if he had any part in it. And who the hell turned the AC so high up anyway? L was beging to sweat and a part of him was growing paranoid that some white shinigami might walk in on him seeing this.

But perhaps there was a plausible explanation for all of that. This weird way that Light's subconsciousness interpreted L might have been connected to the menace which the detective posed on Kira…

L had began to think that blurred images of sexual rubbing, struggling and suffocation would be all he'd see in Light's weird dream, but suddenly the image cleared out as Light's subconsciousness seemingly decided where he wanted the dream to go. Dream-L suddenly undid dream-Light's fly!

A quickly glance at Light's sleeping face revealed that a small cease on his brow had appeared and he seemed a bit troubled. But back on the screen dream-Light was struggling and he was saying "No! Stop it! Get your hand out of there! NO!"

Dream-Light's begging tone was desperate and deeply disturbing. However it was also kind of… L hated to admit that he was getting a bit uncomfortable with it. Light was begging! His voice was moaning, one the screen he was squirming, but L wasn't completely convinced that his refusal was completely honest. It looked like he kind of wanted it…

The brunette on the screen wriggled in dream-L's grasp and panted heavily. His face was turning bright red and the entire image blurred out again focusing on small details at a time. First it was the sweat running down dream-Light's delicate neck, beginning just beneath his gorgeous caramel locks, to cascade down smooth tanned skin and end up hiding underneath his slightly undone white shirt. Then it was the way dream-L's hips were rubbing against dream-Light's backside as the detective's hands invaded the younger man's underpants.

The focus of the dream shifted to the area of interest, as the real L concluded, as now all that could be seen was dream-L's hand and what exactly it was doing in dream-Light's pants. The real detective was stunned by the accuracy of detail, which this part of the dream managed to produce. This by all means looked exactly like his hand! When had Light taken the time to memorise every bluish vein that stood out against the detective's pale completion?

L pulled out the headphone from his ear to spare himself the moaning, and held out his hand and compared it to the image on the screen just to distract himself from the growing discomfort he felt at seeing close ups of "hand-rape". He peered at the screen, and seeing more rubbing underwear and hands, and excited pinkish flesh, as well as sweat gleaming over a toned stomach, L averted his eyes and looked at the sleeping young man again. Light's face was smooth, but there did seem to be an undertone of satisfaction somehow.

Confused and cringing L tried to avoid the screen as much as possible. Unfortunately he couldn't deny that he was getting slightly aroused and he didn't like it at all. He didn't want to think of his main suspect in that way! He would have never allowed himself to feel this way, but he was still a fully developed young man, and visual stimulus was still just as effective on him as it would have been on anybody else.

Sleeping Light began shifting irregularly and puffing slightly. L didn't want to look at the screen until that dream was over and was hoping that another, more incriminating dream would begin later, but he checked what was going on again. There was more commotion and Light was shouting something. L put back the earphone.

"_I am not Kira, Ryuuzaki!"_

"_I will make you confess,"_ dream-L growled in a dark tone, his eyes narrowed and he grabbed Light by the collar.

Dream-L punched dream-Light on the face a few times, rendering the younger man completely helpless. Before Light could recover, the dream-detective pushed him over the edge of the table. Dream-Light shook his sweat-drenched locks. He looked as if he had been on the edge of an orgasm before he had been denied it.

"_L… L, please… Please don't do this,"_ dream-Light whispered shakily.

His face was burning up and he looked pathetic and extremely cute at the same time. And this damned begging…

And dream-Light didn't appear to struggle much at all. He laid his bruising face on his elbows and his spine arched just a little bit as L pulled his pants and undergarments down harshly, scratching the delicate skin of his hips in the process.

Light hissed sharply in his sleep. L huffed out a heated breath checking the younger man's expression. Light's lips were parted and there was a slight cringe in his brow. He looked incredibly sexy like that… L looked away, to the screen again and felt as if there was nowhere left for him to run. The dark-haired man was getting really aroused and he hated it. The unwelcomed heat was pooling low in his belly and his pants were too tight and restricting.

Dream-Light received a sharp slap on his cute tanned backside before dream-L leaned down over him, his large, painfully hard penis rubbing over the younger man's skin.

"_Confess! Confess now!_" dream-L hissed into the brunette's ear. Light moaned out a "no" sounding sound and dream-L lowered his mouth down the brunette's back until he bit on side of his backside sharply, leaving an angry red mark there.

Around them there were girls' voices squeaking in alarm. Dream-Light opened his tightly shut eyes and inspected the room. It was full of students around them, but none of them did anything to try to help him! They were only standing around, watching, anticipating, excitedly or fearfully, but none of them seemed in any way inclined to help him.

Dream-L kept biting the back of his thighs, holding an iron hold on the dream-brunette's wrists. Dream-Light's erection was leaking helplessly with arousal from the treatment, and he held very still but he still screamed:

"_No, I don't want to! No, I'm not Kira! No, NO, NO!"_

His face was burning up with the humiliation. The room of faces and people swam in his vision, blurring out together.

L hoped that Light would abruptly wake up from the horror but in stead the dream continued with dream-L got up from where he had crouched behind Light and stood behind him. He then forcefully pushed himself inside the tight, unprepared entrance of his body.

"_AAAAAGHHH!"_ dream-Light shouted loudly and the crowd around them began to laugh.

Dream-L gave a few short trusts, setting himself deeper and waited just a second before forcing another deep, hard trust inside Light. Dream-Light's eyes watered and his mouth hang wide opened in pain and twisted pleasure.

"_Oh please…"_ dream-Light whispered breathlessly. _"Please, don't! No more!"_

Dream-L thrust forward again, nailing Light against the sharp edges of the table, setting himself as deep as he could go, and dream-Light wailed a long scream of pain, feeling as if torn from the inside.

"_No! No more! Pull out! Out!" _Light screamed and wriggled on the table, but dream-L just huffed in dark amusement and began pumping into the tight hole mercilessly.

"_Oh no!"_ dream-Light whined as his erecting blobbed against the edge of the table in time with the detective's thrusts.

At the same time the crowd around them began shouting _"Yes!"_ and urging the dream-detective on.

_"Yes! Fuck him harder! Put it in deeper! Do it, L! Do it!"_ they were shouting and dream-L was more than happy to comply.

L had to sit down like a normal person, because his pants were too tight for him to remain in his usual position perched on the chair. He spread his legs apart, the bulge between them painfully straining the jeans' material. He wanted to stop watching but he couldn't. He was transfixed by the sight, and the thoughts in his head were becoming a whirlwind. Light's subconsciousness seemed to want this! These people in Light's dream were just expressions of Light himself, and even though dream-Light was saying No, it seemed more than obvious that he secretly wanted it… wanted to do it with L.

"_You are already getting so wet, Light-kun,"_ dream-L said smugly. _"I bet you are really liking having me penetrate you there, don't you, Light-kun?"_

Light shook his head sharply, tears like pearls coming out of his beautiful eyes.

"_No! No! NO!"_ he screamed into the headphone, but what caught the detective's attention was a faint whisper coming from the bed next to him.

"Yes…" was all that the sleeping teen sighed as a small smile played on his beautiful lips.

And as dream-L continued violating him in his dream, and his dream-counterpart kept trashing and screaming and kicking, pulling against the way dream-L held his hands behind his back, pushed him harder into the table, until the brunettes' spine looked as if it was about to snap; real Light kept quietly breathing out "yes, yes, yes…"

In time with dream-Light's cries of pain, real Light wriggled on his bed, huffing slightly in an ever-escalating volume and desperation, bitting his sweet cupid-lips. An obvious tent was churching up the bed sheets, in a tell-tail vision of the boy's true feelings on the matter.

L bit his thumb as hard as he could, but this was too much. Thoughts of suspects and Kiras quickly disintegrating from his head, L reached for his jeans. His fingers shakily fumbled with his fly, unable to concentrate enough even for the simplest of tasks when something caught his attention.

Light suddenly woke up! Shocked and almost caught red-handed L managed to pull himself into his usual position and looking as inconspicuous as he could before the chocolate eyes managed to focus on him. His heartbeat was thundering in his ears from the mixture of excitement and sudden horror of almost getting caught.

Light looked very confused and his gaze was just a bit too dazed, his cheeks were burning and the erection was still there, visible from underneath the sheets. Light pushed himself on his elbow and finally noticed the cables coming from his pretty head.

"The hell?" Light's anger came swiftly afterwards. He demanded to know why was L in his room while he slept and what the hell was going on.

He stared at the machine, which was now blank and the completely petrified detective, who sat with his knees pulled too high against his chest and staring at him wide-eyed.

"What exactly ARE you doing in my room?" Light asked in his usual prideful and secretly acidic tone.

L was too stunned to come up with a good lie, or any sort of intelligible answer, so he sat there completely frozen and very aware that his silence was a dead giveaway.

Light looked more than just a little irritated by the situation. His eyes glared over the machine and it didn't take him long to put two and two together…

"It can't be…" Light looked like he was at a loss of words. His eyes cast downwards and his longish locks hid his expression, and he remained like that for a few tense moments, the only movement in him were small trembles coming from his shoulders. When the teen looked up, the detective realized that the younger man was seething and about to explode.

"You got to be kidding me," Light expression was a mixture between disbelief and insanity when he suddenly stood up and walked to the detective's chair, placing both hands on the armrests and trapping the older man. "This sort of things don't exist…" Light gave a little insincerely laugh before his expression changed to a killer glare, as he was probably too aware of what the detective had seen.

"Well…" Light leaned in close to the petrified detective's face. L pushed himself as deeply into the chair-cushion as he could. He still couldn't trust his voice to speak, having been caught with that… L was in for it and he knew it.

"Well?" Light demanded. "Did you enjoy it?" Light hissed, his nose now inches away from the detective's. His eyes were ablaze with anger and hatred.

"I didn't anticipate to witness such a dream when I devised this plan," L finally managed, but was cut off by Light, who seemed to only be getting angrier.

"And what do you think you saw? I know exactly what you are thinking! But guess what, L…" Light suddenly pulled the detective by the collar up from the chair until the two arch-enemies were standing nose to nose.

"You are wrong…" was all the teenager gritted between closed teeth before he flung the frailer, dark-haired man on the bed.

Mid-flight L's brain was already in panic mode. He tried to get up from the bed before the teen jumped him and pinned him down, but Light turned out faster and heavier. Adrenaline kicked in and L viciously kicked the brunette on the hip before the younger man straddled his waste and grasped his wrists. L was literally shaking, unable to stop himself.

"You think that I want you," Light began, his voice laced with hatred and disgust.

L tried to throw him off but Light only gripped his wrists harder, cutting off his blood circulation while leaning in further towards the detective's face.

"You think that I am in denial, that I am afraid," Light continued, his tone falling even deeper and more menacing. "You think that I am submissive."

Light spat the last word as if it was poison and his usually beautiful face was contorted with the emotion.

L stopped struggling and looked at him straight in the eyes.

Light glared back, his pupils oddly dilated.

"L," Light's voice was almost a whisper. "I will show you that you are wrong."

L shivered when the brunette released his wrists and began unbuttoning his nightshirt as he still sat on the detective's waste. A quick look and L verified that the erection was still between the younger man's legs, maybe even more so now than before. Light had been known to get off on power. The detective considered running. He wasn't certain what Light might try to do to him, and more importantly, he wasn't going to sleep with Kira!

However when L tried to get out, Light sharply slapped his face and pushed him back down.

"Stay down!" he growled.

"Get off me," L gritted between his teeth while trying to dislodge Light. The younger men fought him letting go just for the sake of removing his pyjamas completely. L dashed for the door in the same time.

"Where do you think you are going," a hand grasped L's hair from behind and he got dragged back to the bed mercilessly.

"I'm not consenting," L declared, trying to get away. Light pushed him on the bed once again.

"Oh please!" Light hissed and grabbed L's erection through his pants not too gently.

L twisted in his grip, unable to deny the electric surge of pleasure that raked his body. Light pushed L on his back against the pillows and descended to the detective's hips. He quickly began undoing the detective's fly. L stood strangely still and stared down disbelievingly at the sight. Nobody had ever done that for him and he just couldn't stop staring.

When Light finally got to the detective's underwear he chuckled evilly at how wet with precum the fabric had become. He looked at the detective's face and grinned knowingly. Someone was quite desperate despite the denial.

L bit his lip. He couldn't say no, but he didn't want to encourage the act. When Light pulled his underwear down and exposed his erection the dark-haired man felt oddly shy and embarrassed. Nobody had seen him like that. He stole a glace at Light's face, half-dreading what he'd see there. However Light, despite his determination to terrorise the detective, seemed quite pleased with the sight. He gave L a single challenging look before he began devouring the detective's rather large pride.

L gasped out in pleasured surprise. Light's hot wet mouth felt fabulous, the movements of his tongue, lips and hands were the best stimulation he had ever received and his pleasure built up too quickly. L had to fight the moans that were threatening to escape him as Light sucked him off, biting one of his hands, while the other locked itself into silky caramel locks. And the sight of it – gorgeous Light Yagami, completely naked and so damned sexy doing this to him! L could barely contain himself from screaming. Soon his breaths were coming out too short and too heated and he could really not hold back any longer. That's when Light stopped.

"Nooo… ah! Don't stop…" L moaned out, in a tone, which he would later try really hard to forget.

Light sat up over him and looked down at the aroused mess that the world's greatest detective had melted into. L was trying to regain composure but _oh_ how he needed Light to finish what he was doing! L's chest came up and down in quick uneven intervals and his face was cutely blushed, sweat forming on his neck.

"You are not the one giving orders," Light chuckled out in dark amusement. "I will show you who decides around here. Now… Beg me for it."

L's eyes narrowed. He was not THAT far gone.

"No… I will never beg for anything," he growled in between heavy breaths.

He looked up the devious smile that was now stretching the brunette's lips. That smile accepted the challenge and promised so many dirty things to happen to him that it gave L the shivers.

"Let's see about that," Light got moved up and insensitively sat over L's painfully erect organ, causing the man to cringe in pain. Light tried to pull L's sweater up, but the detective was shy to part with it.

"No, don't…" L tried to protest, but Light had to just grab in hand L's erection and give it a few experimental pumps to render L helpless. Light finally pulled off the shirt and pulled down L's jeans to his knees.

"Oh god…" the detective barely audibly sighed seeing his naked body underneath Light's equally bare and excited frame. Light was positioning himself over him, it was really happening, and L just couldn't believe it.

Light had managed to prepare himself while sucking L off, so now he was ready for the penetration part as he descended on L's erection. L's eyes heavily lidded as the feeling began and he felt himself enveloped in the teasingly hot tightness of his suspect's body.

Light gave a throaty moan of pleasure. It looked like he was used to the feeling and enjoyed it very much, which left L only to wonder. Light's eyes turned upwards in absolute bliss as he finally got what he had wanted so badly. L was large and so hard, filling him up from the inside in a way that was better than all of his dreams and nightmares. Light couldn't have hoped to feel this good when doing it with his enemy. In fact, he had given up on the dream of ever doing L, because the game was almost over. Having him at the very end was perhaps even sweeter than it could have been before.

And Light was determined to show L who was in charge - the same way that he'd dominate him in bed, he intended to win in life. With the high of his lust, hatred and triumph Light began rocking up and down, faster and faster in a merciless pace, which made L feel weak from pleasure, breathless and completely screwed. The detective couldn't catch his breath, his heart raced so fast he felt as if it was about to burst, and just when he though he was about to die from the excitement, Light pulled him up. The brunette stopped his movements for a moment, slipping his arms around L's ribs, bringing their heavying sweat-ridden chests together. L looked up at Light, who was staring back at him with that wicked smile and eyes gleaming red with lust and sadism. The detective had never seen anyone more sinister and beautiful at the same time. The sweaty locks of caramel hair were darkened and clinged to Light's high cheekbones, making him look so sultry and innocent at the same time. It was like making love to a god, L felt overwhelmed.

Light licked his lips looking at L's needy and dazed expression. The detective looked so innocent with his huge black eyes and so desperate that it made Light even hotter inside. The brunette slowly, teasingly lowered his head, bringing their lips close together, breathing hot puffs of air over the other's wet lips. L responded by parting his lips and leaning forward, begging for the contact, eyes heavily lidded. Light pulled back a bit, and then came close again, teasing L who reacted every time, before finally capturing his mouth in a sensual deep kiss. Their tongues slid across each other, exploring and caressing in hot wetness. Light could feel L getting really into it. The man rocked forward into the kiss, his erection was pulsating inside of the younger man, with increased arousal and desire. Light responded just as feverishly, before he finally forced L to back up against the headboard, where Light trapped him between the wall and his body and continued to ride him as hard as he could. L moaned almost as loudly as Light as the brunette trashed into him with full force, using the leverage of the rail. L's head fell back against the wall, exposing his neck and his fingers traced desperately the cool wall, looking for something to grasp before locking on the bed rails behind him. Light grabbed his arms and rode him with even more force while biting L's delicate pale neck to the point of bruising. L finally came with a very loud groan and collapsed against the wall before Light spend himself all over his front with an equally erotic moan.

L fell down on the bed, trying to feed his body enough oxygen to survive. Light was probably even worse off, and he rolled onto his back, nearly blacking out for a second.

When they recovered slightly, L shakily got up from the bed, finding the tissues on the side of the bed and wiping the rich white substance from his chest, neck and chin. Light was still on the bed, sprawled in a starfish position, possessively and triumphantly. Light looked at him half-heartedly and just raised a smug eyebrow. His smirk suggested that he didn't need praises to know that he had rocked L's world inside out.

However L was now sporting a smug smile as well.

When Light looked at him in irritated bewilderment L explained.

"I believe that in the heat of Light-kun's excitement, he completely forgot to make his point and make me beg," L said in his usual monotone, pulling up his jeans.

Light resisted doing a dramatic face-pawn.

"So we all agree that I never begged Light-kun for anything," L concluded smugly. "I rest my case."

With that L collected his shirt, put it on the dream-capture machine and wheeled it out of the room, leaving Light to sulk and seethe some more.

'I definitely have to repeat this experiment,' L thought as he walked topless through the corridor, smirking with triumph and quite a lot of sexual satisfaction, which he concluded, at the end of the day was a very good thing.

**The End.**


End file.
